


Seven is apologies, Eight is accepting and Nine is defining the lines

by IllyasJames



Series: up for the count [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apologies, Family Bonding, Other, implied family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Realizing that he hurt Yuri with his careless and selfishness behavior, Victor decides to be an adult. Or better the older brother the younger boy deserves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Part 3 of this story. I'm loving them in this. :}

Victor looks around while climbing the stairs. He hasn't been in Lilia's house in over ten years, so many memories. Including some he was certain both Lilia and Yakov wished to forget. In a way it feels less weird to be back, especially as Lilia made some changes here and there but the main decorum of the house is still the same after all these years. It feels like he has only left weeks ago. He turns at the top of the stairs to the part of the house he used to call his own. A restraint giggle tickles the inside of his throat. If anything of all the things Yuuri will learn of him tonight, he is certain his Fiance will understand this is where Victor learned his style.

He raises his hand ready to just open the door, knowing it can not be locked. But then he remembers that this is no longer his room. Nostalgia there, the room he is in front of is now Yuri's, and he should respect it. So he changes the movement and knocks on the door in a joyful manner.

"Yuri, Lilia sent me here to tell you dinner will be set on the table in ten minutes. She does not want us to be late. It is just, I need to talk to you, so may I enter first." At first there isn't a sound from the room, perhaps he went someplace else, but soon he hears a lot of scrambling about and a drawer closed forcefully. Before Victor can remember where the faint noises remind him off Yuri pulls the door open and glares at him.

"Isn't it bad enough I will have to suffer through a 'family dinner' with you lot now you want to do what. Add more insults." The hurted look on the boys face makes it clear he was to go deep. So victor does the only thing he can think of. He bows deeply.

"I wish to apologies for my words and behavior yesterday. I should not have said what I said, I did not have the right to tell you something like that out of the blue. You were right I had wanted to spend time with Yuuri and I should have told you that, instead I chose to snap at you. Using a means that was just right heartless and completely unjust to you. Can I please enter to make amends?" He just waits, hopes.

"Oh for crying out load. How deep do you have to go to have that pig rub of on you this badly. You are bowing like he does." Victor's hands tighten around his knees, Yuri has never been easy and he is a teenager. But he will be informed not to talk about Yuuri like that, later.  
"Oh fine come in. I'll give you a minute, as I know it will make Lilia happy if I come to the table not wanting to kill you, for what you did." 

Victor sees Yuri's foot make room for him in the door frame, before standing up. He steps into the room that once was his. The room looks mostly the same, at least the furniture and the wallpaper do, but the curtains and the bed coverage make it very clear this is not Victor's old bedroom as they have Yuri written all over them. Well not literally, it's the clear animal print that yells it out loud. He nods at Yuri and then looks for chair to sit on. He takes one step but the Yuri pushes him towards the bed.

"You sit there. I am not having you sit higher than me." Understanding the reasoning Victor sits down. Yuuri takes the desk chair and stares at him. "Well go on, you were going to try and make amends, right." There is a sneer in the voice Victor quickly sees is not in his eyes. There is hope there. And pain.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he quickly raises his hands to stop Yuri from interrupting, "don't say I didn't. You are many things Yuri but a liar has never been one of them. Not like me that is. I've lied for so long and about so many things I no longer knew who I was other than 'Victor Nikiforov, the skater'. I don't know what I need to tell you, or what you need to know. Those might not even be the same things. All I can say is that I don't have the proper words as I never cared enough about others to need them. This has changed over the past year. And I am learning to understand where others have their boundaries. Yesterday, I crossed yours, and worse is, I did it deliberately. I knew Yakov and Lilia hadn't told you, I knew by how you are around them, I knew that you consider your grandfather your only true family, the one person to relay on."

Victor sighs and rubs his face. Yuri looks at him with a wary look on his face. He is likely doing this thing completely wrong.

"Yesterday was me being the inconsiderate jerk I used to be. My actions were meant to hurt you, for no other reason as to get my way. You have every right to be hurt, and upset, about what I did, I will not blame you that. Your feelings are legit. All I can say is that I will do my best to never hurt you like that again. So I am in honest offering you my genuine feelings, and ask you to be my little brother, if only through the legal Guardians we share." 

Yuri stares at him with an undefinable look on his face. Victor is braces himself for the outburst that is surely going to come. In stead all Yuri does is mumble. A very soft mumble victor did not grasp. The look on his face makes it clear. Yuri looks hims square in the eye, and sighs.

"We don't share legal Guardians, you are an adult. Yakov and Lilia are nothing to you. They should be nothing to me, I have my grandfather." There is a hitch in Yuri's voice, one Victor recognizes immediately for it is the one his Yuuri has just before he cries. Then Yuuri sighs and his voice becomes clear. "The apology is accepted for the not hurting my feelings anymore, so you don't have to pretend this false sentiment about wanting to be my brother, okay. I don't need that act at all. Just respect me enough to not treat me like some little kid. " 

Oh Yuri, Victor thinks, you really do bear more weight on those shoulders than you should. Victor thinks it over for a second but then realizes that it won't be Yuri to bridge the gap. That boy is to used to standing on the other side of everybody. Victor nods and stands up, the pain in Yuri's eyes, if only for a second give Victor just as much courage as he needs. Before the boy can protest he pulls him up against himself and hugs him. 

"No false sentiment. I really do want you to accept me as your brother, I could not be happier when you do and Lilia and Yakov are not going to let me out of these family dinners anyway. So why fight it. Plus as my little brother, you have the right to eat my Fiance's food and stay over at my place when they nag at you."

He can see Yuri's face lighting up red before he gets pushed away. He stumbles backwards towards the open door, and grips it to stable himself. When he does he hears a soft clanking against the door. Apparently Yuri has something hanging on the door. Victor attempts to close the door a bit to look, only to find Yuri -with a beet-red face- pushing the door more open. His eyes flashing between Victor and his desk. This intrigues him greatly. What is the boy trying to hide, then it hits him the sound before the door was opened. He remembers where he had heard it before, that first night in Hasetsu, when Yuuri didn't let him in. The removal of Posters.

His eyes go over the walls and he can see the places where things had been put. Even the wardrobe doors show signs of poster gummy. He smiles and takes a step back, only to pull Yuri away from the door and closing it. He stares at the trinket at the door, then in a bit of bewilderment stares at a very heavily blushing Yuri.

"Don't you dare say anything about it. I will kill you if you even think of uttering one word about this, do you understand." Victor blinks, then grins. "But Yuri I think it is adorable, how can I stay silent over such an endearing feat of you." Yuri turns pale around the nose. "I remember when I was your age I too had posters and trinkets at these walls. The folly of the youth." Victor looks down, expecting to see an irritated Yuri, but he is met with a very mean grin.

"Ah so that poster behind the dresser cabinet was yours. I thought it looked oddly out of place here. Wonder what the Katsudon would say about that." Realizing he got himself in a deadlock, Victor does the only thing he can think of. He concedes. 

"Fine I won't tell your secret, you won't tell him mine. Is that okay, тигренок?" Yuri's grin at winning falters at hearing that pet name. He then blinks a few time as to get his mind straight.

"What did you just call me?" The boy looks at Victor in a way he doubts anyone has ever seen. Utter hope.

"I called you тигренок, as your brother I can give you a pet name, and to be honest this one sounds better than Fairy, no?" Yuri grins a very genuine smile.

"I like it. You can call me that. It beats not just fairy, but even Yurio. And for that, I will forget the poster."

Soon enough the two are coming down the stairs at the same time that Lilia, Yakov and Yuuri exit the kitchen. Why it happens they would not be able to tell but sure enough they are bickering again. Most likely Victor made a comment about Yuri's skating. Lilia has a disapproving look on her face, she had so hoped they would have made amends. But before she can say anything Yuuri interrupts her thoughts.

"A good they made up. I remember bickering with my older sister like that many a times after we got over a fight. Seems this dinner is going to be fun for them after all."  
both Lilia and Yakov look at Yuuri in amazement. He is so calm about it.

"So this is normal brother behavior?" 

Yuuri nods. "I mean the only thing missing is them threatening to reveal each other's deepest secrets." At this both Yuri and Victor turn deeply red, and bold towards the dinner table, leaving the three under the stair looking utterly confused after them.

**Author's Note:**

> тигренок ~ Tiger cub
> 
> Any comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.


End file.
